Sweet Temptation
by MaxxLD
Summary: T.K. llega de España a vivir en una zona recidencial donde toda la gente aparenta una falsa felicidad, el piensa que su feicidad esta muy lejos sin embargo puede que este en la casa de a lado. ¿Takari?
1. La llegada

Sweet Temptation [Original of Wings of Hope]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

(Nota aclaratoria para que algunos lectores no se ofendan: Digimon no me pertenece)

* * *

"La llegada"

-Mira amor-dice Kari mostrándole a su esposo un álbum de fotografías-¿recuerdas esto?

-¿Cómo no recordar?, fue el quinto cumpleaños de Dan.

-así es… ¿ese es T.K.?

-mmm… creo que si, ¿lo invitaste?

-no recuerdo-dijo en tono nervioso.

=========================Flashback=========================================

-¿T.K.?

-si el habla.

-soy Kari

-¡Hola Kari!, ¿Cómo has estado?

-muy bien, gracias.

-¿Qué pasa?

-nada, como ya sabrás mañana es 1 de agosto y…

-lo se Kari cumple cinco años Dan, gracias por recordármelo, ahora salgo a comprarle algo.

-¡no!

-¿eh?

-no es necesario, no es con regalo obligatorio.

-no importa, mi sobrino no me perdonara si no le llevo algo, si me disculpas el centro comercial cierra en media hora.

-si, bueno… te esperamos.

==========================Fin del Flashback===================================

-recuerdo que me insulto enfrente de mi hijo.

-no fue un insulto, así se llevan desde siempre.

==========================Flashback========================================

-¡mama, mama el tío T.K. ya llego!

-¿T.K.?

-si, te dije que no me podría perder la fiesta de Dan.

-no seas mentiroso T.K., me dijiste que no te perdonaría si no le traías algún obsequio.

-bueno, bueno esta implícito ¿no?

-jajajaja.

-tío, hablando de regalos ¿Qué me compraste?

-oo, yo se que te encantara pero para eso debes de… darme un abrazo con todas tus fuerzas.

-siiii- T.K. se inclino y cargo a Dan quien ya lo estaba ahorcando.

-no, no campeón, no me tienes que estrangular, solo abrazar.

-jijijiji.

-bueno, tienes mucha fuerza Dan-dijo T.K. mientras se masajeada el cuello.

-la saco de su padre.

-ajá-expreso T.K.-no seas mentiroso Davis, ¿Qué no recuerdas cuando nos peleamos?

-a… bueno es que ese día me daba el sol en los ojos y no había comido-se excuso.

-mmm… eso es nuevo… cuando le contamos a Tai le dijiste que te había pegado en…-le tapa los oídos a Dan-los testículos y te agarre a patadas.

-mmm… ¿Qué te trajo T.K.?

-su nombre no es T.K., es el tío T.K.

-mmm… Kari.

-si Davis.

-puedes venir un momento a la cocina, necesito ayuda con el paste.

-¿ya cocinas Davis?, bien decía tu hermana "este solo sabe hacer algo… nada"

-jajaja, que graciosos T.K., ven Kari

-¿no te importa que te dejemos solo por unos minutos T.K.?

-no, ve con Davis.

…

-¿Por qué le dice tío a T.K.?

-no lo se Davis

-mas te vale que tu no le metieras eso en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo crees?, seria capaz de todo menos de eso.

-bueno… pero mira… se llevan muy bien, ni yo que soy su padre me llevo así con el.

-tal vez si te dieras el tiempo de jugar con ellos te querrían un poco mas.

-¿tu crees que no paso el tiempo suficiente con mis hijos?

-no, no lo haces… deberías llevarlos el fin de semana a jugar fútbol al parque, tu eres muy bueno en eso.

-si… tratare de hacerlo… pero es que mira.

-_¿sabes jugar algo Dan?_

_-no tío, mi padre no me ah enseñado a jugar nada_.

-eso es malo.

_-si, no se jugar nada._

_-no, eso no, no le digas "Padre" se oye muy feo, dile papa._

_-no me gusta._

_-tienes que tratar._

_-mmm… si me enseñas a jugar basquetbol como tu lo tratare._

_-mmm… bueno, ¿te parece si mañana vengo por ustedes y los llevo al parque a jugar?_

_-siii, Cristina, ¡ven rápido!_

_-¿Qué pasa Dan?_

_-el tío T.K. nos llevara mañana a jugar al parque._

_-sii_

_-bueno eso si los dejan sus papas._

==============================Fin del Flashback===============================

-bueno, eso tiene mas de cinco años…

-si, la ultima vez que lo vimos fue en la fiesta.

-si, pobre de Dan, quedo muy desilusionado.

-creo que saco a ti Kari, lo lleve al parque ese fin de semana pero no se divirtió como pensaba.

-estas loco, ¿no reacuerdas que las decadencias de animo son de tu lado de la familia?

-solo por que mi hermana es así no significa que yo lo sea.

-mmm…

-oye…

-¿si Davis?

-los niños están dormidos y es de noche.

-¿y?

-¿no quieres hacer algo?

-si, dormir

-no eso no

-… no!, ni loca

-pero Kari… tiene mucho

-¿una semana te parece mucho?

-mmm… si

-eres un lujurioso.

-solo hoy.

-no Davis… ya no.

-eres mala.

-si mala significa saber cuando no, si lo soy y mucho-Kari se para del sofá y le pone el álbum en las piernas a Davis-hasta mañana Davis, espero que te guste dormir en el sofá hoy.

-¡no, espera Kari solo era una broma!.

-que mal bromeas.

***********************************Ala mañana siguiente*******************************

-¡bueno días padre!

-bueno días Dan

-¿Por qué dormiste en el sofá?

-tu mama, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta Cristina?

-si, tengo hambre.

-¿y me ayuda a…?

-a que nos des de desayunar-contesto muy fríamente Dan.

-¿tu mama aun no se despierta?

-no, y tenemos hambre.

-ya voy.

…

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta repugnada Cristina.

-son huevos con jamón.

-¿seguro que no es vomito padre?-pregunta Dan viendo como cae a su plato con una liquides extrema.

-no, son huevos… o eso dice el empaque.

Cristina toma en empaque y lo lee-pues que bien lees, esto dice que es mantequilla.

-¿mantequilla?

-si.

-eso explica por que no había cascarones, pero bueno ¿Qué tiene de distinto un huevo a la mantequilla?, los dos son blancos.

-padre… la mantequilla en amarilla.

-bueno amarillo y blanco son iguales casi hermanos.

-se me quito en hambre-dijo Dan

-bueno… yo lo comeré.

-si, te dejamos con tu deliciosa mantequilla con jamón.

…

-mira Cristina, compraron la casa de a lado.

-si, es verdad ¿Quién la habrá comprado?

-supongo que alguien sin hijos ya que decía que costaba mucho.

-si pues hay que decirle a mama que preparemos un Pay o un pastel de bienvenida.

-si, ven hay que despertarla con cuidado.

-si.

…

-mama, mama

-mmmm…

-ya ocuparon la casa de a lado.

-¿y que?

-siempre hemos acostumbrado regalarles un pastel de bienvenida.

-si, pero será mas tarde.

-pero mama-dijeron los dos.

-bueno, dejen que me bañe, preparen todo.

-sii-los niños salieron del cuarto de sus padres y se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar la masa y todos esas cosas.

…

-hay que sueño-dijo Kari mientras se estiraba y se levantaba de la cama.

-_ya me voy a trabajar Kari_

-si…

-_te amo_

-cuando te conviene-se paro de su cama y la preparo para después dirigirse al baño y abrir la llave del agua caliente.

-esta muy bien…

-_Kari_

-¿Qué fue eso?

_-Kari_

-bien, ya me dio miedo, ¿T.K.?... no claro que no, seria imposible, el ya no esta aquí, se fue a España (no, no me equivoque, se fue a España a trabajar por que ahí le dieron un contrato con una editora) y nos cambiamos de casa, seria imposible que supiera donde estamos.

-_Kari_

-OK, ya se esta poniendo peor… creo que algo me dice que estas cerca… pero… seria bueno verte otra vez, tiene tanto que no te veo, te extraño, nunca debí dejar que los celos me hicieran hacer esto, casarme por despecho.

_-mama, te estamos esperando_

-¡ya voy!-Kari salio del baño y se vistió lo mas rápido posible para después ir a la cocina.

…

-ya lo terminamos, lo hicimos de moras.

-que bien pero… ¿Cómo es que lo supieron hacer?

-pues… resulta que tantas veces que los has hecho ya sabemos que hacer y como.

-que bien mis niños, solo falta meterlo al horno, solo eso.

-si-Kari metió el Pay al horno y espero 45minutos a que se hiciera.

…

-bien, yo iré a dejarlo, ustedes quédense aquí.

-no.

-no me desobedezcan, si quieren pueden jugar.

-¿pero que?

-mmm… tu Cristina puede jugar Xbox y tu Dan puede ayudarla a que se termine el juego de Guitar Hero.

-bueno…

…

Kari salio de su casa y se dirigió a la de a lado, toco la puerta…

-¿si?

-bueno días, le traigo es Pay en seña de bienvenida-dijo felizmente con los ojos cerrados, pero después de decir esto los abrió para dejar caer el pastel.

* * *

Dedicado para DarkGoodFantasies y para Painalli Tlahulli quienes me alentaron a seguir escribiendo XD gracias


	2. Secretos

Sweet Temptation [Original of Wings of Hope]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

(Nota para que algunos lectores no se ofendan: Digimon no me pertenese)

* * *

"SECRETOS"

-¿Kari?

-los siento, te ensucie los zapatos.

-no, no hay cuidado-dijo el chico agachándose a recoger el plato del Pay pero al momento de hacerlo ambos se tocaron los manos, provocando en cada uno un sonrojo-ven pasa, mas tarde limpio.

-no, lo que pasa es que mis hijos están solos en casa.

-no importa si quieres llámalos.

- pero te pueden causar desorden.

-no te preocupes son niños.

-_bueno T.K. ya esta todo listo._

-¿Quién es T.K.?

_-solo fata un…_ Kari

-¿Mimi?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues vivo… a lado, espera… ¿son pareja?

-¡No!-dijo apuradamente T.K.-solo vino a ayudarme a arreglar la casa.

-si, y ya me tengo que ir-la chica se acerco a T.K. y le dio un beso al igual que a Kari-_no lo dejes ir esta vez_-

-¿Qué?

-adiós, chicos se cuidan.

-si Mimi-contesto T.K., una vez que Mimi salio de la casa T.K. se dirigió a Kari-¿y no vas a traer a mi sobrinos?

-si, déjame voy por ellos.

-llámales por teléfono.

-T.K. están a lada, seria un desperdicio de llamada.

-bueno-Kari salio de la casa y se dirigió hacia la suya-Hay Kari, tan linda y casada con ese tonto, pero bueno, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, solo ver como finges tu felicidad y día con día se te va apagando ese brillo interior tan característico de ti si tan solo supieras que esa noche que nos vimos por ultima vez antes de que te casaras te di todo.

…

-¡tío T.K.!-T.K. sintió algo raro en el estomago al escuchar la voz de su…

-¡Campeón!-Dan se alegro mucho de ver a su "tío" así que corrió lo mas rápido posible desde la puerta hasta donde estaba el para abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo hasta estado tío?

-bien Dan, y tu… mírate has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi-dijo T.K. con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

-fue hace 6 años tío, ¿Qué tienes?

-si pero pareces de 12, nada, solo una basura en el ojo,¿has entrenado algo?

-si, basquetbol.

-se nota, mira esos brazos tan fuertes.

-jaja, gracias tío, ¿algún día podemos jugar?

-claro que si, me encantaría jugar con mi sobrino.

-¿y como esta mi sobrina la menor?

-bien tío, y no soy tan chica, tengo 9.

-mmm… te ves como de 10, ¿Qué te dan de comer?

-mantequilla con jamón-tío subió la mirada para ver a Kari.

-no, se de que hablen

-bueno… ¿que les parece si los llevo a comer… hamburguesas?

-siiii-gritaron los dos.

-no-interrumpió Kari-T.K. no tiene obligación, mejor cuando llegue su papa le dicen.

-no seas amargada Kari, tu no eras así y no me molesta en lo mas mínimo.

-mmm… no se…

-bueno para que no te moleste… las pedimos a domicilio.

-eso me parece una mejor idea.

-OK, tu las pides.

-¿Qué?

-si, en los que juego Guitar Hero con mis sobrinos, ¿saben jugar?

-siii, el tío T.K. es genial.

-muy bien, entonces… ¡yo pido el control negro!-grito T.K.

-yo el verde-dijo Dan

-¿tienen Rosa?

-no, pero hay uno rojo

-bueno-T.K. y los niños encendieron la consola y insertaron el disco…-yo les gano-

-no creo Cristina, soy mejor que tu-dijo su hermano mayor.

-mas acción y menos charla que ya les estoy ganando.

-_si buenos días… me gustaría pedir 4 hamburguesas grandes con orden de papas fritas…_

_-_la mía con doble queso-dijo Cristina.

-yo la quiero de pollo-dijo Dan.

-_espere, una que sea con doble queso, otra que sea de pollo y… ¿tu T.K.?_

_-_ami pídemela con doble carne y que no tenga picante amor…

-¿amor?-preguntaron los dos niños, Kari quedo congelada y sin poder hablar.

-perdón… Kari.

-_señorita, bueno… bueno, le confirmo, un paquete familiar de 4 hamburguesas, una con doble queso, otra de pollo y las otras dos sencillas._

_-no, otra con doble carne y sin picante._

_-muy bien, un paquete familiar a ¿Qué dirección?_

_-a la… dirección fraccionamiento amor de dos en la calle luz y esperanza numero 11._

_-si, en 20minutos se las entregan, son $200_

_-si, muy amable._

_-_lo siento Kari me distraje mucho.

-no hay problema T.K. todos nos equivocamos.

-¡gane!-grito Cristina.

-oh… no-

-valla que eres muy ágil con las manos Cristina.

-solo un poco tío y… ¿cuado llegan las hamburguesas?

-en 20 minutos hija-contesta su mama.

- bien en lo que esperamos ¿Qué tal si su mama juega con nosotros?

-siiii!-

-no, yo no se jugar esas cosas.

-vamos Kari no es difícil… para que se te haga mas fácil ten la guitarra.

-¿guitarra?

-si, mira mama… los colores de los botones son los que tienes que presionar.

-muy bien, pero en nivel medio.

-por que Kari lo pide… nivel medio-T.K. regulo la dificultad del juego para que su "amiga" pudiera jugar.

-no tío, así no me gusta-protesto Cristina.

-solo hasta que lleguen la comida y luego juegan ustedes dos en el nivel que quieran.

-¿y tu tío?, ¿no vas a jugar mas?

-si, pero tengo que jugar con su madre…

-eh… T.K. ¿no querrás decir hablar?

-a si, me equivoque.

-bien… ¿listos para perder?-pregunto Cristina.

-no, tu serás la que caiga-respondió su hermano mayor.

-OK… ¡ya!-aviso T.K. y el juego empezó.

…

…

…

-¡si!-grito de emoción Kari.

-mama… ganaste.

-si, gane!-grito esta mientras se paraba y saltaba de alegría a lo que sus hijos y sobre todo T.K. la miraron asustados.

-si, gane, gane, gane…

TOC!,TOC!

-la comida llego-dijo cristina.

-si, así es-respondió Kari, se aproximo a la puerta y con una mano se peino esos cabellos que estaban parados…-¿si?

-mmm… señora ¿Qué no vivía en la casa de a lado?

-si, así es pero esta vez un amigo nos invito a comer.

-mmm…

-¿Qué?

-le digo una cosa… amigos que invitan a comer a su vecina sola no son amigos…

-no estoy sola, estoy con mis hijos-dijo enfadada-¿Cuánto es?

-$200

-tenga-le dijo Kari quien saco un billete y se lo entrego en la mano.

-bien… aquí esta la comida-dijo Kari.

-siii

-bueno… la de doble queso es para Cristina-se le entrega en la mano.-la de pollo es para Dan-se la da en la mano de igual manera.-y la de doble carne es para… T.K.-Kari tenia la hamburguesa en la mano, de repente T.K. puso su mano bajo la de ella sujetando los dos la ya mencionada comida rápida.

-niños, jueguen en lo que su madre y yo vamos a la cocina a conversar un momento-dijo este sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Kari.

-si-dijo en tono enamorado, y sin dejar de verse se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Kari ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan viviendo aquí?

-mucho T.K.

-mmm… y ¿Qué tal la relación con Davis?

-va bien

-que bueno.

-_ja te volví a ganar herman-_

_-ahh no es justo… ¿otro?_

_-sii!_

-escúchalos, se divierten como nunca.

-si… Kari dejémonos de rodeos, Dan es mío ¿si o no?...

* * *

Dedicado para Jekari quien siempre lee mis ff gracias XD espero que los sigas leyendo XD


	3. Secretos 2da perte

Sweet Temptation [Original of Wings of Hope]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

(Nota aclaratoria para que algunos lectores no se ofendan: Digimon no me pertenece)

"Secretos"

(Versión Editada)

-vamos Kari… dime la verdad.

-T.K…. yo… no

-¿no que Kari?

-no es posible, ¿Cómo lo crees posible? Mejor come tu hamburguesa y no pienses tonterías.

-no son tonterías Kari, la ultima noche que pasamos juntos fue especial ¿lo recuerdas?

-si.

____________________________Flashback________________________________________________

-pero Kari solo es una salida a la heladería.

- no T.K., no puedo, las chicas y yo la vamos a pasar bien en la noche.

-si, pero que tiene de malo ir con tu novio a toma un helado.

-T.K. de eso tenemos que hablar…

-¿ya no quieres que seamos novios?

-T.K. mañana me voy a casar.

-¿Qué?

-si, hoy es mi noche de despedida de soltera.

-¿con quien?

-con Davis

-pero… ¿Cómo?, ¿no eres feliz con migo?

-si, pero… pero…

-shh… no inventes excusas… si es así no me queda de otra que darte las gracias.

-pero T.K. no vas a hacer nada.

-¿Qué hacer?, ya accediste y yo no puedo hacer nada mas que pasar esta noche contigo claro si tu quieres.

-perdóname-dijo Kari lanzándose contra T.K. provocando que ambos cayeran en el suelo, mientras unos besos desesperados no dejaban de parar por parte de la chica T.K. comenzó a despojarla de la ropa.

-sabes… aquí es muy peligroso.

-nadie vendrá.

-no, solo las chicas, mejor vamos a tu cuarto y ahí lo podemos hacer mas cómodamente.

_____________________________Fin del flashback_________________________________________

-Dan es mío y no me lo puedes negar.

-si, si puedo, Dan es de Davis T.K., ¿se te es muy difícil aceptarlo?

-si Kari al igual que no puedo concebir que tu no estés a mi lado.

-T.K…. me tengo que ir…

-si, mañana quiero llevar a Dan y a Cristina al parque… ¿los dejas?

-¿Cómo no? Me encantaría que los llevaras-Kari se dio la media vuelta para dejar la cocina.

-si quieres nos puedes acompañar… si no tienes nada que hacer-dijo T.K. con un sonrojo en el rostro y nervioso por la respuesta, Kari solo ascendió con la cabeza en seña de su respuesta, inmediatamente T.K. tomo un brillo peculiar en su rostro, aquel brillo interno que señala la alegría del alma y del corazón.

…

…

…

-niños, ya es hora de irnos.

-pero mama, el tío T.K. recién llego.

-si niños pero su padre no tarda en llegar.

-_si chicos, mañana vamos al parque, ya le pedí permiso a su madre y también ira._

_-_si, lo ven mañana en la mañana nos alistamos y que el tío T.K. pase por nosotros.

-si a y Dan lleva tu balón de basquetbol, mañana veremos quien trae mas el basquetbol en la sangre.

-si tío, a y Cristina me gustaría que vinieras lo mas temprano posible para ayudarme preparar unos bocadillos, ya que siempre es necesario la ayuda de una niña.

-su tío.

-bueno entonces esta arreglado, mañana nos vemos Kari… _amor_-dijo en un susurro al oído de la chica haciendo temblar a esta.

-si-dijo algo apenada y con un sonrojo en la cara.

…

…

…

En la casa de Davis y Kari

…

…

…

-T.K. ya estas aquí, a mi lado, estamos juntos… pero separados, me gustaría saber que hacer en este momento, siento alegría, tristeza, ganas de saltar pero a la vez de llorar… aun así sabes que te amo y yo se que me amas. Aun así daría todo lo que poseo por que esta noche estuvieras a mi lado.

…

…

…

En la casa de T.K.

…

…

…

-Kari ahora que te tengo no te dejare ir como la ultima vez, este día ha sido uno de los mejores… ya que gracias a dios te eh encontrado y a mi hijo también, algún día tendrás que ceder y decirnos la verdad pero aun así lo se, Dan es mío. Kari Kamiya, el nombre de mi ángel, el nombre que se quedo grabado en mi corazón y mente solo deseo que estés conmigo, es lo único que deseo, ser una familia feliz contigo a mi lado…

Kari se levanto y abrió las cortinas de la ventana para ver como Davis venia entrando a la casa… de un momento a otro unas cortinas de abrieron en la casa de a lado para dejar ver a un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, quien le sonrío con dulzura para después mostrarle un dibujo de un corazón con

-_te amo-_dijo el chico con los labios.

-yo también amor…


	4. Secretos 2da parte Version Original

Sweet Temptation [Original of Wings of Hope]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

(Nota aclaratoria para que algunos lectores no se ofendan: Digimon no me pertenece)

* * *

"Secretos" [*]

(Versión Corta Original)

-vamos Kari… dime la verdad.

-T.K…. yo… no

-¿no que Kari?

-no es posible, ¿Cómo lo crees posible? Mejor come tu hamburguesa y no pienses tonterías.

-no son tonterías Kari, la ultima noche que pasamos juntos fue especial ¿lo recuerdas?

-si.

____________________________Flashback________________________________________________

-pero Kari solo es una salida a la heladería.

- no T.K., no puedo, las chicas y yo la vamos a pasar bien en la noche.

-si, pero que tiene de malo ir con tu novio a toma un helado.

-T.K. de eso tenemos que hablar…

-¿ya no quieres que seamos novios?

-T.K. mañana me voy a casar.

-¿Qué?

-si, hoy es mi noche de despedida de soltera.

-¿con quien?

-con Davis

-pero… ¿Cómo?, ¿no eres feliz con migo?

-si, pero… pero…

-shh… no inventes excusas… si es así no me queda de otra que darte las gracias.

-pero T.K. no vas a hacer nada.

-¿Qué hacer?, ya accediste y yo no puedo hacer nada mas que pasar esta noche contigo claro si tu quieres.

-perdóname-dijo Kari lanzándose contra T.K. provocando que ambos cayeran en el suelo, mientras unos besos desesperados no dejaban de parar por parte de la chica T.K. comenzó a despojarla de la ropa.

-sabes… aquí es muy peligroso.

-nadie vendrá.

-no, solo las chicas, mejor vamos a tu cuarto y ahí lo podemos hacer mas cómodamente.

_____________________________Fin del flashback_________________________________________

-Dan es mío y no me lo puedes negar.

-si, si puedo, Dan es de Davis T.K., ¿se te es muy difícil aceptarlo?

-si Kari al igual que no puedo concebir que tu no estés a mi lado.

-T.K….

-no digas nada Kari, solo… lo único que quiero ahora es…-los dos se aproximaban mas y mas, sus rostros estaban casi juntos, respirando el mismo aire, saboreándose antes de besarse, sintiendo el calor de una caricia antes de que sucediera, amándose sin decir nada, sintiendo emoción antes de que sus labios tuvieran contacto, sintiendo que lo sentían cuando estaban juntos-… besarte…-T.K. beso a Kari con suma delicadeza aun así Kari no pude evitar sentir que el beso de T.K. era un tanto ansioso pero a la vez apasionado.

Lentamente los dos se fueron separando, lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran cerca mas no aun juntos-no lo podemos hacer T.K.

-lo se Kari, así como no debíamos hacerlo en tu despedida de soltera.

-hazme un favor T.K.

-mientras no me pidas que te deje de buscar

-bésame, como cuando éramos novios, con ese amor tan especial que le agregas a cada beso, con ese toque de dulzura que caracteriza tus labios-el chico no sabia que hacer, si llorar de la alegría al saber que Kari aun lo amaba o besarla como ella pedía, pues al fin T.K. reacciono y beso a Kari dejando salir una lagrima la cual recorrió todo su rostro y callo delicadamente en la ropa de Kari.

-¿Por qué lloras T.K.?

-¿me amas verdad Kari?

-siempre lo eh hecho y nunca lo dejare...

* * *

Dedicado para Anaid y Maquena


	5. Juegos y Recuerdos

Sweet Temptation [Original of Wings of Hope]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

(Nota para que algunos lectores no se ofendan: Digimon no me pertenece)

"Juegos y Recuerdos"

-hola

_-si… dígame_

-busco a la señorita Kari Kamiya.

-_ella habla, ¿Qué sucede?_

-resulta que es la principal y única sospechosa de un robo.

_-¿Qué?, ¿Cuál?_

-el de mi corazón.

_-… T.K. eres tu._

-hola amor.

-_te di me numero para que nos mantenernos en contacto, no para esto, es mas a ti nunca te ha dado_ _por hacer bromas._

-no es una broma, eres una ladrona.

-_hay T.K., siempre así, dime ¿Qué pasa?_

-¿esta lista mi familia?

_-¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no somos nada tuyo?_

-Kari, no mientas mas y di la verdad.

-_sabes T.K. creo que es mala idea salir contigo._

-no, no, espera, si te molesta mucho te prometo jamás decirlo otra vez.

_-¿lo prometes?  
_-si, pero salgamos esta vez.

-_bueno, los niños ya están muy impacientes y yo también_.

-¿entonces por que me dijiste que era mala idea?

-_era broma._

-¿todo era broma?

-así _es… ¡no espera! Lo que tu piensas no era broma._

-mmm… no se Kari te has vuelto muy bromista ya no se que pensar.

-_mas te vale que eso no lo pienses._

-muy tarde, esta incrustado en mi mente y corazón.

_-T.K…_

_-_bueno, lo prometí.

_-si, y ya vamos para aya._

_-_OK-T.K. colgó el teléfono y cargo todo lo que ya tenia preparado-espero pasármela genial a tu lado.

…

…

…

-_¡tío T.K.!_

_-_campeón… ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-bien tío

-OK, por que vas a necesitar mucha energía para vencer a tu tío.

-jaja

-tío, ¿yo que voy hacer?

-mmm… ¿te parece si te presto mi DS para que juegues?

-¿tienes el juego de Mario Bros?

-si

-bien.

-ya es hora de irnos ¿no T.K.?

-si, así es-T.K. se acerco a Kari y disimuladamente le robo un beso breve a Kari quien rápido tomo un color rojo en el rostro.

-jijijijiji-se rieron los niños-ya nos queremos ir tío.

-ya voy, ya voy.

…

…

…

-Wow, que bonita camioneta tío.

-gracias Dan.

-¿tiene para CD?

-si Cristina ¿algún disco que te guste?

-no, pero supongo que también tiene entrada para conectar el Ipod.

-bueno entonces conéctalo al estereo del auto.

-bueno, aquí tienes mama.

-si.

-¿Qué música te gusta?

-Aly&Aj

-a OK-T.K. solo puso una cara de "genial salio gótica", T.K. encendió el auto y tomo camino… unos 10 minutos hasta que paro el auto y saliendo de la camioneta les dijo- dejen que valla por unas cosas que me faltan.

-si T.K.-dijo Kari mientras veía como T.K. bajaba de la camioneta.

-bueno mama-comenzó Cristina-ya que el tío T.K. esta qui ¿le dirán por fin lo que sientes por el?

-¿de que hablas?

-mama-dijo esta vez Dan-sabemos que entre tu y el tío T.K. existe algo.

-si, amistad.

-no somos tontos mama-dijeron los dos.

-sabemos diferenciar entre la amistad y…

-el amor-completo Dan

-¿de donde lo sacan?

-la forma en que vez al tío T.K. y como le hablas, también como le respondes, con ese…

-cariño y amor sincero-completo esta vez Cristina.

-¿y ustedes que saben de amor?

-pues no sabemos nada, pero nadie puede negar que lo amas y nadie puede negar que el te ama mama.

-¿ustedes lo creen?

-si-contestaron los dos.

-bien, ya esta aquí.

-¿Qué compraste tío?

-solo unas baterías para mi cámara digital.

-¿vas a tomar fotos T.K.?

-yo no, si no mal recuerdo tu eres la que toma fotos hermosas.

-gracias-Kari solo pudo sonrojarse y ver como T.K. la miraba con brillo calido en los ojos.

-ya es hora tío

-si, lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos…(¬¬¡ que pensamientos)

…

…

…

-muy bien niños ya llegamos.

-tardamos mucho tío.

-si, pero vale la pena, vean…-T.K. los llevo a un lugar hermoso, no era un parque común, o amenos para ellos dos, este parque hacia brotar hermosos recuerdos que Kari creía haber guardado, ese era el lugar donde T.K. y Kari se dieron su primer beso a los 16 años…

________________________________Flashback____________________________________________

-¿para que me trajiste aquí T.K.?, no veo a los demás.

-¿me perdonas?

-¿de que hablas?

-te traje con esa excusa para que vinieras conmigo… a solas… sin nadie mas.

-¿para que?

-pues quería saber si nos podíamos divertir como a los 8 años.

-tiene mucho que no jugamos juntos.

-si, desde que entramos a la primaria dejamos de jugar juntos.

-si, creía que no cambiaria nada entre nosotros, pese el tiempo que haya pasado.

-si, pero por eso estamos aquí… ¡las traes!-dijo el muchacho después tocar levemente a su amiga y corriendo para perderse entre los arbustos.

-ahh… vas a ver T.K.-dijo fingiendo estar ofendida y empezó a correr para buscar a su amigo.

Era imposible no distinguirlo, siempre traía puesto ese peculiar gorro blanco que lo hacia ser muy fácil de encontrar.-¡ya te vi, las traes!-dijo divertida.

-no eso no se vale.

-claro que si-la chica comenzó a correr lo mas rápido posible pero T.K. la alcanzo fácilmente.

-ja ¡ahora tu las traes!...

_____________________________fin del Flashback_________________________________________

-¿lo recuerdas Kari?

-si T.K., nunca lo olvidare.

_____________________________Flashback_______________________________________________

-no, espera… ya me canse-dijo Kari jadeando.

-bueno, ya esta.

-¿y ahora que T.K.?

-recuerdo que después de jugar mama siempre nos compraba un helado.

-no me digas que vas a ir por tu mama para que nos compre un helado.

-¡no!-se apresuro a decir-no la quiero aquí.

-¿se pelearon?

-no, es que no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa.

-¿de veras?-pregunto con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-nunca te mentiría-T.K. se acerco a Kari con intenciones de besarla pero esta lo paro.

-de fresa.

-¿Qué?

-mi helado de fresa.

-a… si-T.K. corrió a comprar un par de helados, pero al regresar solo traía uno.

-¿Qué pasa T.K.?

-nasa, aquí esta tu helado.

-¿y el tuyo?

-lo que pasa es que solo traía suficiente para uno-dijo divertido.

-bueno… en ese caso-Kari le dio una pequeña lambida a su helado y beso tiernamente a T.K. en la mejilla provocando que este se sonrojara.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-solo quería jugar.

-jajaja… Kari quiero decirte una cosa.

-si, dime.

-resulta que te amo-dijo en un hilo de voz haciendo que Kari soltara su helado de el impacto.

-¿Qué?

-si… te amo Kari.

-T.K. no… solo debes estar confundido.

-no Kari, te amo desde que te conocí me agradaste de sobremanera, fui un tonto al pensar que nuestra relación no cambiaria al pasar los años pero… no fue así, a los 9 supe que serias me mejor amiga, me fui y mi mundo se derrumbo, todo tenia que ver contigo, no podía pasar un día en que no estuvieras en mis pensamientos, mi mama me decía que solo te extrañaba pero yo sabia que era mas que eso, regrese y te encontré… no sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi y un mas cuando el profesor me dijo que me sentara junto a ti, entre mas pasaba el tiempo mas crecía en mi este sentimiento.

-T.K. yo no se que decir.

-comprendo si no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero sabes… no encontrare a otra persona como tu.

-T.K., ¿quieres helado?

-pero si ya lo tiraste.

-pero aun guardo el sabor-al decir esto T.K. no entendió sin embargo lo supo cuando Kari lo beso profundamente en los labios.

-tus labios saben a…

-fresa-completo divertida.

__________________________________fin del Flashback____________________________________

-_tío, ven a jugar_

_-_si, ya voy-T.K. salio a jugar a la cancha con su sobrino dejando a Kari en sus pensamientos.

________________________________Flashback____________________________________________

-¡hola Kari!

-T.K. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-es mi casa ¿lo olvidas?

-ah, no me di cuenta.

-ven pasa… ¿quieres algo para beber?

-agua.

-de inmediato-T.K. salio a la cocina por el agua y regreso rápidamente-aquí estas.

-gracias T.K.-Kari se sentó en el sofá para estar mas cómoda y para hablar mas a gusto.

-¿a que has venido Kari?

-solo vine a visitarte, tiene mucho que no nos vemos.

-solo una semana.

-aun así es mucho tiempo para mi.

-¿Por qué?

-estoy acostumbrada a verte todos los días-dijo algo sonrojada.

-¿así?... pues solo será hasta que me recupere del brazo.

-¿ya esta mejor ese brazo?

-pues el doctor me dijo que tenia que guardar cama una semana y la próxima ya podía ir a la escuela.

-¡eso es genial!

-si, pero no podré jugar basquetbol hasta que me recupere.

-si, pero esperemos y sea pronto.

-si… aun así lo peor es que es el derecho y no podré anotar.

-no te preocupes T.K. yo anoto y te paso todo.

-¡gracias! Siempre estas aquí para mi cuando mas te necesito.

-jajajaja, eso no importa ¿para que están los amigos?  
-ven vamos a mi cuarto, te quiero mostrar algo.

-si-los dos se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron al cuarto de T.K. para ver lo que el quería enseñarle a su amiga-huele muy bien.

-gracias, procuro ser limpio pero en ocasiones se me olvida y mi mama de lo recuerda con gritos.

-jajaja, ¿Qué es lo que me vas a mostrar?

-a pues es esto-dijo T.K. dándole una hoja de papel con recortes de gatos y unas fotos de ellos dos juntos.

-T.K. es hermosos, ¿de donde sacaste las fotos de nosotros dos?

-tenia muchas guardadas y aun tengo mas.

-es muy bello… puedo…

-si, lo hice para ti, para que nunca olvides que te quiero mucho.

-yo también te quiero T.K. _mas que como amigo_.

-¿Qué?

-nada… solo abrázame-dijo esta acercándose a T.K. para abrazarlo pero este perdió el equilibrio por los nervios y cayeron en la cama-¡lo siento!

-no hay cuidado… sabes no me molesta-comento sonrojado.

-no… pero a tu brazo si.

-no, me agrada que estemos así-dijo aun mas sonrojado-pues resulta que yo…

-_T.K. ya llegue_.

-¡no, es mama!

-creo que tendremos que posponer el abrazo T.K.

__________________________________fin del Flashback____________________________________

-_te estoy ganando tío._

_-es solo por que ya no frecuento mucho esto._

_-no es excusa…_

_-¿a no?... pues mira esto… ¡canasta!_

_-tío, eso no se vale._

_-claro que si._

_____________________________Flashback_______________________________________________

-vamos Kari corre mas aprisa.

-ya voy T.K.

-vamos a llegar tarde al primer día de clases.

-eso no.

-mas aprisa.

-no me apures T.K.

-lo siento pero es que solo nos quedan 5 minutos.

-ya voy.

…

…

…

-menos mal que si entramos.

-bueno Kari es que tuve que remolcarte.

-¡no seas mentiroso T.K.!

-bueno, no pero casi…

-_hola, mi nombre es Lily y seré tu nueva compañera._

_-_hola, mi nombre es T.K. y ella es mi amiga Kari.

-hola mucho gusto Lily-dijo Kari

-si… bueno también creo, así pues te decía T.K. me agrada que estemos juntos… hay que salir algún día.

-no creo… Kari y yo nunca nos separamos, puedes venir si quieres pero tu y yo solos nunca.

__________________________________Fin del Flashback___________________________________

-_ves tío, 5-6, mejor ríndete._

_-si algo aprendes de la vida es que nunca te des por vencido_

_-¿así? Pues vemos si me ganas_

___________________________________Flashback (T.K.)___________________________________

-¡muere!

-no Kari, no lo hagas.

-muy tarde, no puedes hacer nada T.K.

-no, ten piedad… te prometo ser tu esclavo.

-no T.K. muy tarde… ¡camejameja!

-¡no!

-perdiste T.K.

-eres muy buena Kari.

-gracias, pues como a mi hermano no lo separo de esto termine uniéndome.

-eres muy buena, tienes que enseñarme a usar esos movimientos.

-será otro día, ya es tarde y mis papas me mataran.

-me gustaría que te quedaras.

-a mi también pero jamás me dejaran.

-¿Por qué?

-pues tu eres hombre y yo mujer.

-si, no tiene nada que ver.

-bueno… ¿me prestas tu teléfono?

-si, tómalo.

-¿hola?

-_si dígame._

-hola mama, soy Kari, te hable para saber si me dabas permiso para quedarme con un amigo.

-_¿Quién es?_

-T.K.

_-eso niño es muy bueno… OK pero pórtate bien._

-lo prometo.

-dijo que si.

-genial… ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿te parece dormir T.K.?

-bien… ¿quieres estar en mi cama?

-si… pero si tu también estas.

-¿Qué?

-si, no hay problema somos amigos.

-si-T.K. y Kari dejaron de jugar para irse a dormir juntos en la cama.

-buenas noches Kari-dijo T.K. dándole la espalda nerviosamente.

-si, buenas noches T.K.-dijo Kari dándose la vuelta para el mismo lada que T.K. y abrazándolo.

…

…

…

-buenos días Kari.

-hola T.K.

-¿dormiste bien?

-con mi ángel guardián siempre.

___________________________________Fin del Flashback__________________________________

-¡ja!, ves Dan perdiste.

-pero por que eres mayor…

-no es excusa jajajaja.


	6. Juegos y Recuerdos2

Sweet Temptation [Original of Wings of Hope and Takeruguiltypleasure9]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

(Nota para que algunos lectores no se ofendan: Digimon no nos pertenece)

Juegos y Recuerdo (Segunda parte) [**]

-¡_no tío!, ¡no lo hagas!-_gritaba Dan desesperadamente a su tío mientras este le arrojaba agua en la cara.

-_¿Por qué no? es solo para refrescarnos._

_-si, pero no me gusta._

_-bueno… ¡guerra de agua!_

_-¡no!-_T.K. empezó a derramar agua en la cabeza del chico, pero este tomo una botella de agua y apunto al rostro de su tío provocando que el agua entrara en los ojos de T.K., mientras este trataba de quitársela tallándose los ojos el chico aprovecho para escapar con una risa de alegría.

-_¡eso no se vale Dan!_

_-¡todo se vale, es una guerra!_

_________________________________Flashback___________________________________________

-¡ella es mi novia Davis!

-lastima T.K.

-eso no es justo, ¡no te mereces el emblema de mi hermano!

-¿no?... aun así es mío y Kari también.

-Kari y yo nos amamos prometimos pertenecernos uno al otro.

-que te quede bien claro T.K., Kari va a ser mía y ni tu ni nadie puede hacer algo.

-¡eso no se vale Davis!

-todo se vale en la guerra y el amor…

_____________________________fin del Flashback_________________________________________

-¡no le hagas eso a tu tío Dan!-grito su madre desde el pie de un árbol.

-¡_no, esta bien Kari Dan y yo solo jugábamos con el agua!-_aseguro T.K. quien seguía tallándose los ojos con el fin de aliviar el malestar.

_-_¿estas bien T.K.?

-_si Kari gracias…-_expreso con una sonrisa_-¿no es hora de comer?_

-… bueno si quieren-respondió esta.

-_¡Dan a comer!_

_-ya voy tío-_Dan corrió hasta donde estaba T.K. y lo tomo de la mano-_¿sabes tío…? me gusta estar contigo mas que con mi papá-_comento con unasonrisa de felicidad.

-_¡no digas eso Dan!-_regaño-_tu papá te quiere mucho… no es bueno decir eso._

_-pero es la verdad tío… mi papá no nos pone atención como tu._

_-¿sabes algo…? tu papá puede ser el peor de los tiranos…_

_-¿tiranomon?... se parecen mucho hahahaha!_

_-jmjmjmjm… no con tirano me refiero a malo o enemigo… bueno creo que me Salí del tema._

_-si algo, pero te entiendo sin embargo algo dentro de mi me dice que esta mal._

_-¿de que hablas?_

_-solo lo siento… estoy acostumbrado a tratarlo y verlo pero algo me dice que el y yo no somos… ¿Cómo te digo?... no congeniamos como familia._

_-¿hablas de que… piensas que no es tu padre de verdad?_

_-no… de eso no… se que es mi padre, mama nunca me engañaría._

_-bien Dan, ¿te parece si esto queda entre tu y yo?_

_-si tío-_prometido esto Dan y T.K. se sentaron junto a Kari y Cristina y dispusieron a comer.

…

…

…

-¡esta muy buena la comida mama!

-gracias Dan.

-tu comida sabe muy bien Kari, nunca probé comida tan deliciosa.

-gracias-contesto al halago con un sonrojo muy notable que provoque que sus hijos soltaran una leve risa que rompió con la conexión de miradas entre T.K. y Kari.

-Dan… ¿ya terminaste de comer?

-si… ¿Por qué?

-¿me podrías enseñar a jugar basquetbol?

-claro que si, ven, no perdamos tiempo.

-si-los niños se pararon de su lugar y corrieron a la cancha de basquetbol hablando se alejaban mas y mas; a consecuencia de esto los dos quedaron solos entre arbustos y árboles mas no tanto como para no ver a los niños que se alejaban.

_____________________________________[*]_____________________________________________

-_hay que dejar a los dos solos Dan-_sugirió la menor.

_-¿estas loca?_

_-no._

_-mama no quiere al tío T.K., solo lo ve como amigo._

_-niños… ¿Cuándo entenderás que entre el tío y mama hay algo?_

_-nunca, mama lo dijo en el auto._

_-a ver mi pequeño y despistado hermano._

_-¡oye soy mas grade que tu!_

_-eso no importa, lo que importa es que el tío T.K. siente algo por mama y ella igual._

_-¿pero como lo sabes?_

_-es Ovio._

_-¿perdón?_

_-nada, solo intuición femenina._

_-haha, que risa hermana._

_-aun así Dan, mama necesita tiempo a solas con el tío._

_-¿pero no seria apoyar la absurda idea de que mama se separe de papá?_

_-llevan su relación muy mal, seria mejor que acaben como amigos._

_-¿Cómo sabes tanto?_

_-cuando te juntas con la amiga de mama te enteras de mucho._

_-¿Yolei?_

_-si esa, sabe de casi todo… como la señora de cabello rosa._

_-¿Mimi?_

_-si, son muy entrometidas._

_-hahahaha, muy bien… hay que ver que hacen._

_-¿estas loco Dan?, necesitan "privacidad"._

_-OK, OK._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

-estamos solos Kari.

-al fin T.K.

-Kari… mis días sin ti han sido muy fríos, lo único que me reconfortaba era la promesa que nos hicimos, me hacían falta tus carisias, tus dulces besos, el calor que me provocas cuando me abrazas, te necesitaba.

-yo igual amor, cada día no podía faltar que un recuerdo de nosotros pasara por mi mente, cada sueño que tenia era sobre los dos, viejas memorias que creía haber sepultado por bien de ambos… pero a ninguno de los dos nos hace bien olvidar, tantos hermosos recuerdos que se me vienen a la mente con solo ver tus ojos, recuerdo el sabor de tus besos, cada beso que nos dimos esta grabado en mi memoria.

-Kari…-T.K. se acerco mas a Kari y con una mano tomo su rostro.

-T.K….-Kari tomo el rostro de el con una de sus manos y suavemente lo acariciaba, provocando el calor que a T.K. tanto le agradaba-esta vez no nos separaremos.

-nunca Kari… nunca mas.

_________________________Flashback[*]________________________________________________

-¡es mi boda!-grito emocionado Davis.

-¿y?-pregunto T.K. con tristeza.

-¡hoy me caso!

-¡Urra!-dijo sarcástico

-¿no te da alegría que el mejor de tus amigos se case con una mujer perfecta?

-si, te la mereces.

-¿Por qué hablas en ese tono triste?

-me ofrecieron trabajo en España, tengo que salir hoy.

-¿no asistirás?

-lo siento, la editorial no me esperara, el libro esta a casi a la venta, pero tengo que firmar, hacer propaganda, vivir unos años aya y regresare.

-¿Cómo de cuantos años estamos hablando?

-como 6 o mas.

-muy bien-afirmo Davis con un tono triste por la partida de su amigo y se acerco para abrazarlo-te extrañaremos.

-yo igual, a todos… despídeme de Kari.

-lo are-T.K. salio de la casa de Davis con unas lagrimas es su rostro, resistió el deseo de llorar enfrente de Davis, pero no pudo soportar mas y estallo en llanto, un llanto lleno de amor, tristeza, ira y dolor; lloraba en silencio, solo se veía como las lagrimas llenas de dolor brotaban de sus ojos y recorrían todo su rostro.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

-nunca me perdonare haber hecho eso, bien pude esperar y reclamar tu amor… pero en ese momento estaba herido.

-no te preocupes, ahora estamos juntos, es lo único que importa y es lo único que siempre a importado.

-te amo, no importa que estés con Davis, este amor nunca cambiara.

-lo se, el mío tampoco-Kari se acerco mas a T.K. y lo beso tiernamente.

-pese a los años siempre has besado con esa ternura e inocencia que te caracteriza, con ese amor tan especial que cada beso porta.

-y tu sigues igual… tan hermosa como la ultima vez que te vi, como len aquella noche en que nos entregamos uno al otro, conservando ese amor que te caracteriza, tu dulce sonrisa y tus hermosos ojos, nada cambia en ti, desde que tengo uso de razón tu siempre has sido así.

_-así que la verdad es que lo amas y todo este tiempo que pasamos juntos fue una mentira…_

OK, ¿les gusto? Espero que si, como podrán ver contiene dos escenas que no las iba a poner pero dije: por que no, a los lectores les gusta.

Pero no todo es idea mía, también participo "Takeruguiltypleasure9" como co-autor así que es compartido y si quieren dedicarle un review a el pues lo pueden hacer haha… a mi hermano le encanta dejar volar su imaginación pero solo en raras ocasiones siempre… haha, OK desgraciadamente el siguiente capitulo es el final… ¡no! los engañamos… aun quedan 2… bueno en realidad el segundo de los últimos dos será una escena que no se si incluir???... será como un bonus… ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Por que el siguiente es el final pero are un final con mucho suspenso.


	7. La Verdad

Sweet Temptation [Original of Wings of Hope]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

(Nota para que algunos lectores no se ofendan: Digimon no me pertenece)

* * *

La Verdad [*]

-¡Davis!

-hola T.K. ¿Cuánto sin verte?

-mucho, ¿como has estado?

-no funcionara como antes.

______________________________Flashback______________________________________________

-¡ya basta T.K.! dime la verdad.

-¡ya te dije que no hay nada entre Kari y yo!

-¿Cuántas veces lo vamos a discutir?, la verdad es que si.

-Kari y yo solo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos… de esos que se confían cualquier intimidad sin pena alguna.

-¿Qué mas quieres?

-¿de que hablas?

-se confían cualquier intimidad, eso solo lo hacen personas que tienen una relación.

-¡jamás! Yo no soy merecedor de alguien como Kari.

-T.K., dime ya…

-¿Cómo te fue en tu partido de futbol?

-¿eh?

-si, ¿Cómo te fue?

-bien, gracias.

-¡genial! Ven vamos a que me enseñes por que el futbol no se me da.

_________________________Fin del Flashback____________________________________________

-¿de que hablas?

-siempre, desde que te conozco me cambias el tema, solo que esta vez ya no.

-Davis yo…lo que pasa…

-gracias Kari.

-¿Qué?

-si, si no me hubieras dejado la nota en la mesa yo no me entero de que estas aquí.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-lo siento T.K., creí que era lo correcto.

-si, pero sabias que mi idea era para que estuviéramos solos.

-pero es lo correcto, el es mi esposo.

-Kari… tu y yo sabemos que ya no lo quieres como creías quererlo.

-estas loco T.K., yo siempre he amado a mi esposo, ¡es mas! No se ni por que estoy aquí.

-Kari, dile lo que sientes por mi, ¡dile!

-bueno… siento por T.K. una gran amistad, la cual siempre la hemos tenido y no la quiero perder por una absurda pelea fuera de lugar.

-¿de verdad?

-así es Davis, ¡vámonos!-dijo Kari tomado del brazo a Davis-¡niños ya llego papá por nosotros!

_______________________________[*]___________________________________________________

-mama esta loca Dan

-¿Qué?

-si deja pasar esto el tío T.K. puede dejar de buscarla y lo perderemos otra vez.

-mamá no es tan tonta.

-¿a no?

-no

-ve…

-¡genial! Ahora mamá lo dejara parado ahí y nos iremos con papá a casa.

-es lo mas seguro.

-oye Cristina… ¿y si nos quedamos con el tío T.K.?

-seria estupendo… pero mamá no nos dejara.

-¡hay que exigirle!

-¿estas loco?, ¿con que derecho?

-¡con el que soy hijo del tío T.K.!

-jaja… que tonterías dices, lo debes de querer mucho para hacer eso.

-¿Qué hago?

-mentir.

-no miento, lo siento en mi interior, nunca me vincule bien con Davis y con T.K. es algo diferente.

-eso no significa que seas su hijo; yo me llevo muy bien con Yolei, mejor que con mamá y eso no significa que sea su hija.

___________________________________________________________________________________

-¿Dónde están los niños?

-jugando basquetbol.

-Dan no debería jugar eso, el futbol es para hombres.

-mejor cállate Davis, deja que el niño juegue lo que quiere.

-mejor lárgate T.K., no tienes por que estar aquí.

-tengo tanto derecho de estar aquí como tu.

-¿Por qué?

-¡por que Dan es…

-¡NO!

-¿Qué pasa Kari?-pregunto Davis.

-T.K. no digas nada, esas cosas son tonterías.

-niégame mi derecho sobre el niño.

-yo… esto… pues…

-¡niégamelo!

-¡no puedo!-grito Kari antes de echarse a llorar a los brazos de T.K.-no puedo… no puedo T.K.

-tranquila, ya paso, ya paso-le susurro con dulzura mientras cariñosamente le daba pequeños y pausados besos en la cabeza.

-¿de que hablan?-pregunto Davis.

-¡Dan es hijo de T.K.!

* * *

OK! Muy corto, lo admito pero se me ocurrió así, ya la próxima historia será mas larga en cada capitulo, o eso tratare jaja , espero que le haya gustado, esperen el ultimo capitulo.


	8. ¿Fin?

Estoy realmente emocionado por que esta es mi primer fanfic que llega a su fin… ¿O no?

Sweet Temptation [Original of Wings of Hope]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

(Nota para que algunos lectores no se ofendan: Digimon no me pertenece)

-¿¡Que!?

-¡lo siento Davis!, debí habértelo dicho antes…

-ósea… que Dan… es de T.K.

-¡si!

-¿Por qué?-pregunto T.K. triste y ofendido.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste Kari?

-por que… pensé que si salía a la luz la gente… la gente…

-¡la gente no importa Kari!-grito furioso Davis.

-Davis tiene razón Kari, la gente no importa… la verdad es lo que importa, ¿Por qué lo escondiste tantos años?

-sentí culpa después de esa noche; cuando note que estaba embarazada me di la tarea de que Davis pensara que el bebe es de el… pero… pero.

-no funciono Kari, nunca has sido buena para mentir, como cuando decías que no amabas a T.K., ambos sabemos que eso es mentira.

-Kari…

-T.K….

-supongo que aquí sobro.

-¡Davis espera!

-¿Qué?

-aunque ya sabes la verdad, se que quieres a Dan como tu hijo.

-así es.

-yo no podría hacer eso.

-¿de que hablas Kari?

-T.K…. lo siento mucho pero no puedo estar contigo, mis hijos no sabrían manejar la verdad.

-¡no lo hagas Kari!

-lo siento T.K.

-te perdí una vez y no soportaba la idea si vuelve a pasar ahora que te tengo junto ami… seria mucho pero saber que la mujer que amo esta a lado mío con mi hijo.

-es lo mejor T.K.

-¡no Kari!, ¡no me dejes!

-lo siento Davis-Kari tomo el brazo de Davis y comenzaron a caminar.

-no puedo permitir que hagas eso Kari.

-Davis, es lo mejor.

-pero T.K. te ama.

-tu también… ¿no?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::Papá::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¡Dan!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Fin?


	9. autumn goodbye adelanto

Autumn Goodbye [preview]

**Está en tus ojos, los sentimientos no pueden ser disfrazados.  
Porque la verdad me hace querer que me digas mentiras.  
Mi miedo más grande es llorar océanos de lágrimas.  
Preferiría que no fueras sincera.**

-llevo asi mucho tiempo, aun no creo esto.

-pero necesitas animarte T.K.

-¿como hacerlo hermano? Kari me lo dijo en mi cara.

-habla por necesidad o por cubrir a alguien.

-es posible... pero ahora que se que Dan es mio hare lo imposible para que ella pueda ver que no soy nada sin ella.

-¿ella te lo dijo?

-¿que?

-que te ama.

-si... o no... ¡ya no se que hacer!

-tranquilo, el T.K. de siempre no se dejaria llevar por algo tan insignificante.

-¿tienes a las dos personas que mas amas viviendo a lado tuyo?

-no

-¿crees que esto es insignificante?

-no, lo siento.

-no hay problema... aunque hay ocaciones en que me dan ganas de regresar a España, ahi vivia feliz.

-falsamente feliz.

-pero feliz al fin.

**Qué tan frío puedes llegar a ser?  
Qué harías sí tú fueras yo?  
Estoy mejor si es un misterio.**

Porque no quiero saber  
Sí besé tus labios por última vez.  
Por favor, no digas que lo es.  
Dile a mi corazón que no es un adiós.


End file.
